


"Morning Wood"

by xxxtentaclecion



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, One Shot, this is a crack fic its not that deep ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtentaclecion/pseuds/xxxtentaclecion
Summary: this is a crack fic, don't  take the story or its contents seriously





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic, don't take the story or its contents seriously

_Tao enjoyed the activity of homosexual intercourse._

_It was euphoric for him, especially with Shang._

 

"Good morning!" Tao beamed as he brought in some Gucci breakfast on a Gucci tray for Shang, who was sitting up in their very luxurious Gucci bed. Shang took a bite of the buttered toast, which was decorated with flakes of gold. After finishing his food, he took slow slips of his tea. "This is amazing - thank you so much." Shang smiled at Tao, who then leaned in for a kiss, causing Shang to spill his tea all over his toned upper body. "You're so clumsy... now, you're going to have to clean up the mess you made." Shang chuckled, leading Tao's head to his chest; Tao began to delicately lick the tea off, ensuring that he was gathering it all on his tongue. "Mmm... it tastes so good... especially on your body..." Tao mewled and began to lick more vigorously. He looked up at Shang, who just looked right back at him with a content smirk on his face, "You know what to do..." Shang's voice became husky, instantly turning Tao on.

Tao slid down and pulled down Shang's grey boxers, licking his lips at the sight of Shang's stiff, erect member. Instantly, he wrapped his mouth around the thick member and took it all in his mouth whole. A content groan slipped out of Shang's lips as Tao began to suck on his member. First, Tao was quite slow but as he continued, his speed became more intense. Tao looked up at Shang just as he did when he was licking Shang's chest to see him moaning loudly. "Your mouth is so good, baby..." Shang bit his lip, trying to prevent his deep moans from escaping between his luscious lips. Suddenly, Tao slipped a hand onto Shang's ballsack and began to play with his testis. Shang couldn't control his moans - he just felt too ecstatic. Soon, Shang moved Tao's head off of his member, instructing Tao to rub it. Tao's face turned into a mischievous smirk as sticky, white fluid spurted out of Shang's member; some of it covered Tao's face.

"Lick it." Shang scooped some up on his fingers, bringing it to Tao's mouth.

"It's so delicious... I could drink it every day..." Tao wailed in satisfaction. Shang sat up, and looked Tao in the eyes before bringing him closer into his lap. "Ride me." he whispered in Tao's ear before biting it. Tao whimpered from the pleasure of being bitten and then got on top, slowly lowering himself onto Shang's member - it was massive. Tao rolled his head back in pleasure when he felt Shang's member all the way up his ass. It hurt a bit, but it felt so amazing. After he was ready, Tao began to bounce up and down upon Shang's member, his arms around Shang's neck for support. They both heavily moaned in unison, and together, their moans were extremely noisy. They heard their neighbour yell next door, but didn't stop - they both only cared about their gratification. Shang grabbed Tao's hips and began to thrust into him. "It feels so great!" Tao's eyes rolled back and his pink tongue peeked out of his mouth. He drooled onto his chin, losing his mind. It was not long before they both came. The feeling of warm, sticky liquid in Tao's ass felt incredible. 

"I love you so much..." Tao looked at Shang whilst he was panting. 

"I love you too.." Shang pulled Tao in and they kissed for a lengthy period of time.


End file.
